


don't you drag me along

by InterestingName



Series: you. you. you. [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breakups, F/M, Happy Breakups, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterestingName/pseuds/InterestingName
Summary: cause you know i'll follow(he moved overseas and i'm sad)





	don't you drag me along

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off the most amazing relationship i've ever had. he just - just - moved overseas. forever.  
> he told me he loved me for the first time as he was leaving.  
> i'm drunk and high.

You were not the only one. You were not the first. You will not be the last.

But dear, I'll always love you the best.

-

You're the sun. I orbit you. Dusty and dry, lacking the qualities you needed. I'm not habitable. I'm cruel and hazardous.

But the sun burns so bright.

Others were our stars; our history. Our backstory. The girls you fucked that I pretended to like. The guys I fucked that you hated. 

The stars looked like your fireplace lit with candles. They looked like a ferry trip. They looked like your face when I came home at two in the morning, stinking like beer and disappointment. They look like the smile when I first called your place home. They looked like the tears in your eyes when you told me you loved me for the first time. The last time.

-

The sun burns out. It will evolve into bigger, brighter things. But for now it has no orbit. A self implosion is needed, to turn it into something greater. 

Until it finds another star to feed. 

**Author's Note:**

> i miss my boyfriend


End file.
